Jaune Arc:Knight of promise
by thehp93
Summary: The Arc knights. Every war, Every battle if their master is there, the Arcs were there to help them. Sacrificing their lives if it was needed. The young Jaune arc chosen to follow his master Phyrra Nikos ends up at beacon. (First FANFIC) BA Jaune dark secrets and emotions. No shipping yet
1. Chapter 1

"What's with that guy?" as the whispers were passed around." Who actaully wears a whole suit of armor?"  
One by one attention was given to a person walking around in full plate suit of armor.

He didn't mind it he actually liked the attention he was proud to be a knight, but the stares and the whispers did make him feel awkward He got up from his seat and walked to the restroom, when suddenly *Bam*

Being the guy in a suit he just stummbled a little while his acquaintance wasn't so lucky he looked at the small girl and was curious of her appearence.

She started to rub her head as she felt that she hit a wall." Oww" she mumbled out as she looked up.

He raised his hand to help her up while he appologized " I'm sorry I-I didn't see you there, a-are you okay?" he said stuttering at how adorable she looked She had a red hood, that was really mysterious, a skirt that puzzled him and a silver rose emblem on her belt.

She finally came to her sense as she said " No problem, I should have looked where I was going" she grabbed his hand as she was picked up.  
"My name is Ruby, what's your name?"

He looked into the girl's silver eyes almost hypnotized before he snapped out "Oh, I'm sorry, My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc, Short sweet and rolls off the tongue".

Ruby giggled while she dusted herself off "Nice to meet you Jaune" "Likewise" Jaune walked away towards the bathroom.

As he finished washing his hands he noticed the ship was moving "Oh no" he took off his helmet and got near the toilet 15 minutes in midflight he proceeded to lose his lunch and most of his breakfest.

After arriving at beacon he ran out of the plane and started hugging the ground "Oh, Thank Monty!"

As he saw he the students leave the plane he noticed with another girl with long blonde hair "Looks like you made it Vomit-Knight" The blonde says as she pat Jaune on the shoulder

"Shut up!, Motion sickness is a common thing" he exclaimed while getting up from the ground

"Come on Yang, Stop messing with jaune" ruby pleaded to her sister

"Jaune Huh? Trying to make moves on my sister? Your gonna need alot more armor to stop me?" Yang asks as she moves closer to Jaune while staring daggers into his soul.

"What? Look Yang?" putting his hands up to calm the situation "Your sister is cute but in no way am I trying to make moves on her" as he air quote moves he raises his hand and says

" But I would like to be friends" He smiles but with his helmet on no one could see.

"Good, I guess we can be friends then" as she fist bumps the hand shake" Come on ruby we are going to be late"

"Cya Jaune" she waves as she follows her sister.

He sits down on a bench near the entrance water fountain and stare into the sky

/ I wonder if she is here/7 years... I need to find her/ /I need to protect her/

*Boom* Jaune saw Ruby just sneezed fire dust onto Weiss Schnee and he couldn't help but laugh

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about" Weiss screamed at the girl

"I'm really, really sorry" Ruby says trying to calm herself down

Jaune notices another girl standing nearby reading a book. Long black hair, Bow black fading purple pants and a white shirt

All jaune could think about was that at least not everybody is wearing skirts and casual wear for battles

He sighed as Weiss and Book-lover walks away to walk by ruby and lend a hand " You Okay... Crater-Face?"

"Shut up Vomit-Knight" she replies making his head hang for a second

"I'm never gonna live that down aren't I?" Jaune asks while lifting the young girl

"Nope" Ruby replies adorably making jaune smile "Whatever, Crater-Face" Ruby responded quickly

" That explosion was an accident" Ruby trying to hit jaune for the remark with no success

"You are going to have to try harder then that" jaune exclaims as he dodges the tiny fists

"Hey, Jaune?" Ruby says dead in her tracks "Yeah?" He replies stopping to look at her "Where are we?"

"I was following you" Jaune slapping his helmet to his head

As soon as they arrived Yang notices ruby "Ruby, over here I saved you a spot!"

"I Got to go see you after the ceremony" Ruby says before bolting to her sister

Jaune stops midstep to and grab his sword and shield. Everyone around him backed away as he walked straight to another girl with flaming red hair, emerald eyes,and a shield and sword of her own. Jaune kneels on one knee one arm across his chest as he says " Miss Nykos, I am Jaune Arc from the Arc family here to serve you"

Phyrra embarassed by the gesture " Get up, you are embarrasing me Jaune"

He gets up in one motion and says " We haven't seen each other in 7 years, no nice to see you, or hug?"

Phyrra just blushes and walks away. Jaune starts following her trying to grab her attention

"Phyrra? Phyrra, Flamie?" "Shut up Jauney" she replies still red in the face " Leave me alone" she says mumbling

"Understood Miss Nykos" Jaune says before turning and walking the opposite direction.

"Idiot" Phyrra mutters as she sees the knight walk away.

"I'll keep this brief" the man in a dark green suit with white hair and a cane fixing his glasses said accross a microphone

" You have travelled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and aqquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but i look almongst you and all I see is wasted energy,need of purpose... direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this , but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."whispers among the crowd

" It's up to you to take the first step."

Jaune starred as the man walked off stage only thinking to himself "I know my purpose...right?"

At night /Flamie seems strong enough to protect herself... Do I need to be here? Stop it you are an arc we never break our oaths, but first let me get out of this armor/

Jaune first taking his helmet off wiping the sweat from his face. As he removed each piece one by one he noticed wandering eyes drift towards him. All noticing his scars that nearly covered his body.

Jaune sighed as he put on his onesie that made the stares of shock and awe into bits of laughter and ridicule /At least they won't care now/

Yang who was obviliously checking out the guys notices the yellow head wearing a blue onesie " Hey Yang" said jaune recognizing the blonde brawler

"Vomit-knight?" Yang and ruby turning to see jaune and his face for once.

"Will you guys stop calling me that?" jaune asks with his arms crossed

Yang and ruby bursted out laughing as they saw the knight without the armor as a goofy awkward teenager.

"Why the onesie?" yang exclaimed as she held her sides from the pain of laughing

"Well, I normally sleep naked so being around this many people I had to wear something" Jaune says as he rubs the back of his neck nervously

Yang and Ruby both blushing now imagining the handsome faced knight wearing his birthday suit.

"Yang?, Ruby?" Jaune questioned as the girls seemed to drift into their own universe.

hearing the sound of of flames flickering jaune nad the girls looked to see a black haired girl with amber eyes cheerfully reading a book wearing a black and white night gown

/Damn, sexy and mysterious/

jaune thought as his eyes wandered to her the black haired girl's legs

"That girl" ruby says questioningly "You know her?" yang asks as she smacks jaune with a dog pillow

" much strength" jaune says getting back on his feet carrying the pillow in his right hand

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

ruby explains to yang as she gets hit in the face by a pillow by jaune

"Oh, Yeah!? bring it vomit-knight!"

Yang exclaimed as her eyes turned red.

/ Nope not touching that with a ten foot stick/

"Nope" jaune says as he runs away saying

"Maybe, another day yang, goodnight ladies" jaune says as he dashes into the next room waving them off In the corner of his eye he sees Yang dragging Ruby to the "Book-lover" probably to make friends.

/Heh maybe this life won't be so bad/ he smiles as he drifts into his sleeping system and proceeds to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks *The American Wolf* for review I never noticed when I transferred the document that the sentences were bunched up I should have it fixed. Please follow review etc.**

Jaune wakes up rather annoyed seeing an flamboyant orange haired girl jumping all around

"It's morning, It's morning, It's morning, It's morning" she talk-sang to a rather wierd guy he was in green and black chinese style clothing with a pink strip hanging off his black hair

/hmm interesting/ jaune thought as he packed his gear away He then got dressed in his favorite black hoodie, jeans and light armor instead of his heavy black armor. at the cafeteria jaune notices from this morning the green and orange couple that seem to go on about being on teams

/ what about teams?/ Jaune stopping in midstep hearing the news

"hi, I'm jaune arc, what did I hear about teams?" jaune ask curious to the statement

"Yeah" the girl says as she slurps up a pancake in her mouth " everybody has one partner and hmdfnsdjn" the girl stuffing another pancake in her mouth

" One partner and two more teammates that are partners so a team of four" the boy replies while the girl swallows another pancake.

"Thanks, uh?" jaune pausing as he never got their names

" oh, I'm Nora and this is Ren" Nora pointing to ren as he waves " we are together, well not together-together" she says looking down at her plate.

/huh damn, I could have sworn they were/

"Okay, nice to meet you two" jaune says as he waves them bye as concern rolls into his eyes

/damn! if we have partners I need to be phyrra's partner or I won't be there to protect her/ jaune thinks as he eats his food fast enough to almost breaths out of his mouth slowly as he get up wiping his mouth of food./ I won't fail this time/

Walking to his locker " Ridicules! there's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday I would have had to count that high" *sigh*

/ oh there's phyrra, wonder who she is with?/

"So, Phyrra have you given any thought on whose team you would like to be on?" the white haired girl whipping her ponytail around asks

"I'm sure everyone is eager to unite with a strong well-known individual such as yourself" phyrra started looking annoyed looking around

/The only partner she is gonna have or need is me/

"I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may" phyrra replies nervously

"Well I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together" asks finally revealing her attentions

"Well that sounds grand" phyrra says noticing jaune coming from the side

"You know what else is great, me jaune arc, nice to meet you" phyrra giggling a little before jumping back to into the conversation

"Nice to meet you jaune" Phyrra says hiding the fact she knew him

"You, do you any idea who you talking to?" the white haired girl standing between jaune and phyrra

"Not really snow angel" Jaune says winking at the angered heiress

"This is phyrra she graduated the top of her class at sanctum" the heiress says pointing to phyrra

"You don't say?" jaune replies very uncaring about that fact

"She's won the mistral regional tournament four years in a row, a new record" weiss continued

*yawn* "Very impressive" Jaune replies with a hand over his mouth

"She is on the front of every pumpking pete's marshmellow flakes box"the heiress now waving her hands in the hand in anger

"She also hates thunderstorms, she used to climb into my bed at night and have me rub her back till she fell asleep when we were kids" Jaune replies quickly surprising both the heiress and phyrra.

"She I know, you I don't" jaune says getting closer to the heiress

"From your dress high class top fabric, Way of addressing flamie, and your distinct lavender smell" jaune says while getting close to the heiress and sniffing

Jaune snapps his fingers " Weiss schnee, Right?" looking her straight in her eyes

"Yes, but, that's a little too close" weiss backing away from the blonde

"Phyrra, a little help please" Weiss exclaims quietly hinting her displeasure Phyrra throws milo at jaune in its spear form planning to pin him to the piller.

"Flamie" jaune says catching milo with three fingers pinching the edge.

"You are gonna have to try alot harder then that to get rid of me" Jaune says simply tossing milo back at phyrra surprised

"And miss schnee?" Jaune saying in a clear calm voice

"I don't care if your on her team, but remember whatever team she is on I will be too" jaune then walks away finally finding his locker.

*Will all first year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation*  
*Again all first year students report to beacon cliff immediately*

"You ready to go flamie?" jaune asks looking at the annoyed redhead who walked past the blonde

"See you later Snow angel" Jaune winked as he walks away as weiss stands in shock

***Later***  
/Eh, I've jumped off higher cliffs/

He looks around to see other students standing each on what he guess as launching pads. He sees pyhrra looking around at what could be her possible teammates for the next 4 years. Jaune just yawns and sit down on his pad next to ruby as the man in the green suit begins his speech.

"For years, You have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." He says as he sips his coffee

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams" the blonde light green eyed huntress explains

"Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates, Today" said with a stern clear tone

/Whatever, as long as I'm phyrra's teammate I don't care/He laid down now with his hands on his head on his pad.

"What?" Ruby whimpers holding her weapon closer to herself

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it would be in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work with" the gray haired green suited headmaster says interupting the whimper as ruby lets out another quiet "noo"

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years"

/Fuck... I better make sure I find phyrra then/ Jaune laughs as he hears ruby break a little inside

"What?!" ruby screams in protest to no reply "After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die"

/Pause for dramatic effect much/as the headmaster looks around at the students

"You will be monitered and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene" as the headmaster and assistant look at each other

"You will find an abbandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics" The headmaster now noticing jaune is actually asleep at the moment

"Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately" the headmaster looking annoyed at a napping jaune.

"Any questions?" the headmaster asks as jaune gets up from his small nap

"Yeah um?" jaune asks missing most of what he has to do

"Good" the headmaster completely ignoring the blonde knight "Now take your positions"

Slowly one by one the students were getting launched. All jaune could do was sigh and lay back down on his pad but now glowing a seemingly invisible glow the students who haven't launched yet eyed jaune curiously.

"Mr Arc" the headmaster said stern and focused

"Yes?" jaune replies opening one eye

"Remember you are a student here not a knight" the headmaster said as ruby gets sent into the air

"You can never stop being an arc" Jaune replies with a frown on his face

As everyone flew in the air jaune sees ruby shooting her cresent rose to slow herself down weiss using glyphs to catch and slowly descend while yang just rushes straight through the air speeding up more and more.

/There is Phyrra/ Jaune slowed himself in the air to the point where it seems he is standing on nothing

/Well got to get her before she gets hurt/ Jaune with his hands in his pockets flies towards phyrra at great speeds

Phyrra breaks a couple trees and lands on a branch looking through her sight of milo around for other students.

As soon she looked at jaune's direction another eye of an ocean's blue looks straight back at her

"What?!" phyrra stumbles and falls off her branch thinking she was going to hit the ground until she was caught by jaune in a bridal carry.

"Geez, flamie" Jaune says slowly gliding them down from the tree " You have to be careful, You might have gotten hurt"

"I'm alright jaune" she replies her face red as her hair when she realizes that she was carried "Yeah, Yeah" Jaune says looking her over for no scratches or wounds

"I can take care of myself Jauney!" Phyrra announced as she walks away stomping her feet every other foot

"Hey we are partners now miss nikos" Jaune exclaims as he runs after her "I guess we are" Phyrra responds with a slight frown as she walks ahead of jaune

"Come on" Jaune says grabbing her hand " It's this way"

"What?" Phyrra asks confused by closeness of them holding hands turning her face into her hair's shade of red again.

Jaune stops abruptly near a cave with symbols and etches on the walls curiously he asks " You think this is it?"

"I don't think so let's continue moving" Phyrra says trying to take control of jaune for once

"Nah, let's go inside" Jaune says jumping up and slowly walking to the cave Phyrra lets out a sigh and follows the blonde knight. In the cave drips of water heard from the ceiling and jaune makes a torch.

"Hey phyrra" Jaune asks stopping and holding his hand in front of phyrra

"Yes Jaune?" phyrra asks bumping into the blonde knight.  
"Run" Jaune says pushing phyrra back as a glowing stinger lunges at them to be stopped by jaune's shield

Phyrra getting up after being pushed screams "Jaune!"

Phyrra gets up having milo and akouo at the ready she charges into the dark towards the glowing stinger

Before she could even swing at the stinger a mysterious wind of a white glow picks her up and pushes her away towards the exit of the cave

"What?!" phyrra exclaims as she trys to push against the wind with no prevail to be sent outside as a battle rages while the wind keeps her from rushing back into the cave.

"Alright" Jaune says out loud like the deathstalker was going to respond as he dodges a claw and slams the other claw into the ground with his shield and kicking the stinger that lunged at him landing on the scorpian's body as the stinger pulls back and tries to lunge at him again only to be cut by Jaune's sword that happened to be glowing white but not just glowing vibrating as the aura on his blade seems to spinning around the blade creating lines of white and silver across the blunt edge of the sword sounding like a clear whistle as it moved through the air.

"Playtime is over"  
After the stinger and part of the deathstalker's tail was cut off it let left a howling screech that was interupted as Jaune raised his blade in the air slashing downwards cutting not only the deathstalker in half but the wall behind it with a engraving of silver and white that glowed as the lines continued to shine even as Jaune sheathed his blade looking at the halves of the deathstalker and wall just rubbing the back of his head as he walked away.

Jaune walks out of the cave to see a nervous phyrra that was slashing and bashing his wave of wind that kept her at bay

"Relax" Jaune says snapping phyrra from her frenzy that also made the wall of air dissappear as he walks towards her as she stood there shock and awe

"How did you survive?" phyrra asks nearly teary eyed thinking she was never going to see him again unexpectingly hugging him

"All I did was kill the thing you act I had a disease or something" jaune says slowly pushing her off him

"You killed an S class grimm by yourself and act like it was nothing?!" phyrra snapping out of her confusion

"It was an A class grimm and more it was a teenage deathstalker not an elder or even an adult one those are way more annoying" Jaune says as walks north

Noticing more gunshots and battles nearby he looks at phyrra with a hand out for hers saying "Lets go"

Phyrra surprised about everything calmed down and said "Yes it seems our comrades need us"

"Just don't cry again please" jaune says as he and phyrra walk towards the forest to the others.


	3. Update and Poll

**Hi, Thehp93 here not with an update of chapter three of Jaune Arc: Knight of promise but with just a poll**

 **I want you guys to decide between the females in the series of rwby who should be the one who ends with Jaune**

 **I have alot of ideas of how the story can play out that I don't want to reveal, but one thing I do want to say is that so far,**

 **you can guess Arkos will be the easiest ship, I honestly think anything besides that would be more interesting.**

 **I want to thank The American Wolf and Lightning havoc for their reviews and motivation to keep the story up so far.**

 **I'm surprised nobody either noticed or cared that pyrrha's name has been wrong for both chapters my apologies.**

 **After release of chapter three I will see the pms and make my decision from there.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Thehp93 here, 1 No pairings yet still but I will not have a Harem ending, it kinda looks like it right now but I don't want it, 2 still a lot I can do with the story but I do want to tell you I have to add an OC to keep the story how I want it to be. Pm or review for Pairing ideas either most said pairing or one I like the most, I might slow down on the story seeing RWBY season 3 might change other characters in the story like Winter and Crow. Also check out my One-Shot One SAWS bunny band tell me if the format is fixed or still messed up.**

Jaune starts walking along with pyrrha cutting down the branches with his sword towards the sounds of gunshots

/I wonder if these guys are stronger then they appear/

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asks holding her shield closer to her chest nervously

"Yes Flamie?" Jaune replies cutting down another branch clearing up a path for the two to walk down

"What was that back there? What was that wall that stopped me from getting to you?" Pyrrha asks stopping jaune by his shoulder with her hand on his shoulder to look at him

"It's my semblance, I won't explain it but it was to protect you" Jaune says shrugging off the hand "I won't let you get hurt" Jaune says seriously as possible

"I don't need protection Jaune" Pyrrha says walking ahead of Jaune to confidently

"Ha, You were worried about a deathstalker you NEED protection" Jaune says allowing pyrrha to go forward with his hands on his head bored

"Don't treat me like a little girl!" Pyrrha stopping having jaune stop bumping into her ponytail Jaune now silent looking at pyrrha as she turns around looking him straight in the eyes. Pyrrha's emerald eyes unwavering and stern as Jaune's eyes drifted to the left not wanting to look at her anymore.

"I don't need you protecting me Jaune, I'm stronger then you think I am" Pyrrha holding milo towards Jaune as he stops when he hears the words.

"Not strong enough" Jaune says silently but not silent enough for Pyrrha not to hear

"I heard that!" Pyrrha yells as she swings milo cutting a tree in half

"I'm mistral's four time champion, I can handle a few grimm and I can pass this initiation without your help" Pyrrha says now angry speed walking ahead of Jaune

"Fine, I will leave you alone, Call out my name if, 'when' you need me Flamie" Jaune says now glowing his ever white glow before flying from his spot away from Pyrrha.

"How could he just leave" Pyrrha says as she watches Jaune leave.

"How about a cute little pony" Yang asks waving the yellow knight chess piece into the air

"Sure" as the black bowed girl rolls her eyes looking around

"That wasn't too hard" Yang says as she and black bow girl walk towards the middle noticing a red-headed spartan walking towards them angry

"I can't believe he just left me like that" Pyrrha exclaims grabbing the closest piece she could find moving her arms out in anger.

"He said he won't let me get hurt then just flies away" Pyrrha with arms crossed as she looks at the sky trying to find the blonde knight.

"Um, Hello?" Yang asks waving her hand in front of Pyrrha's face "Oh hello, Sorry was a bit distracted" Pyrrha said now looking at the Blonde brawler and her partner.

"So where is your partner?" the black bowed girl asks curious of her situation

"Somewhere up there" Pyrrha says pointing up for the two girls to look up to see a falling ruby "No problem Ruby I got you!" Yang screams looking around trying to pinpoint where she would fall.

"Heads up!" Jaune yells swifting into Ruby grabbing her into a bridal carry before slowly descending.

"Rough day?" Jaune asks smiling at the shocked ruby who was blushing at him

"You have no idea" Ruby says pulling her hood over her face more to hide her red face

"Don't you dare touch my sister Vomit-Knight" Yang yells as they get closer to the ground Yang fully prepared to catch her sister just stopped and watched as Jaune slowly put down Ruby who was blushing at the smiling blonde knight who was now getting glares from Pyrrha who seemed to still be annoyed by Jaune ditching her but glad to see him fine.

"If you will excuse me a heiress needs my attention" Jaune says as he proceeds to leviatate and fly up

"Wow Vomit-Knight can fly, who knew?" Yang says as everybody just watches "Yeah he always seemed to have his head in the skies" Pyrrha says surprisingly not noticing that thought came out of her mouth

"Did your sister fall from the sky?" The black bowed girl asks

"YeeHAW!" Nora screams rolling off of a dead ursa

"Aww its broken" She says in a now sad face.

"Nora, please don't ever do that again" a exhausted Ren exclaims as he catches his breath

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" Nora sang balancing the Rook piece on various places on her body

"NORA!" Ren yells catching the attention of the Hyper active ginger pink girl

"Coming Ren" Nora says as she skips towards ren

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Black bowed girl asks

"I can't take it anymore, Can everyone just chill out for 2 seconds before somethign crazy happens?!" Yang screams as her eyes turn red and her hair glows golden Exactly two seconds later.

"Um, Yang?" Ruby asks patting her sister's shoulder Everyone looks up to see a falling headless Nevermore falling towards them

"Move!" Ren yells as he picks up nora and bolts away the temple As everybody runs out of the way the nevermore crashes into the temple destroying the only pillars left standing the body and wings wide open showing multiple cuts and wounds but only one clean cut through the neck

*Somewhere Else*

"We are going to need a new temple for initiations aren't we?" Ozpin asks to Goodwitch who has her hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, yes we are" Goodwitch reponds slowly as she release her hands.

*Back to the Scene*

"Heads up" Jaune says landing slowly onto the ground with Weiss in his arms in a bridal carry like Ruby but Weiss seems to be knocked out

"Aww she is all tuckered out" Jaunes says laying her down on the ground before looking at everyone else

"So? Pyrrha did you get a relic?" Jaune asks as everyone just stares at jaune like he was an alien

"What happened?" Weiss says wakes up rubbing her head and looking around.

"hmm, guess they do run in pacts" Jaune says to himself as he points at another Nevermore flying towards them

"But I wasn't expecting that" Jaune says as two more deathstalkers that aren't as big maybe 2/3 as big runs through the forest at them

"Hmm I guess I killed their mother" Jaune says out loud rubbing his chin as he takes out his sword and shield

"Great the gang is all here, now we can die together" Yang says nearly happy if not sarcastic.

"Not if I can help it" Ruby says running in towards the deathstalkers

"Ruby wait!" Yang says to no prevail at the red reaper as Ruby takes out cresent rose and tries to strike one of the Deathstalkers She strikes one of them in their legs while the other one hits her with its claw knocking back ruby knocking the breath out of her "Don't worry, totally fine" Rubys says getting back up shaking and looking around She shoots one of the deathstalkers in the face with her cresent rose and sees it bounce off the armor "Should I help? Jaune asks to the shocked group who seems to just stand there watching Ruby

"Ruby!" Yang screams as she runs towards her as the Nevermore eyes Ruby and readies its feathers to launch at Ruby The Nevermore launches its Feathers like bullets towards Ruby catching her coat and at Yang if it wasn't for a slight change in wind that redirected the feathers both of them would have puts down his hands breathing out of his mouth to see Yang and Ruby okay and seeing Weiss ready to charge in with her glyphs

/Guess she can handle the deathstalkers/ Jaune says just watching the scene

"Ruby get out of there" yang says getting back onto her feet

"I'm trying" Ruby says pulling her hood that was caught by feathers

/Weiss hurry up before I intervene again/ Jaune says getting ready to jump in and kill the Deathstalkers as Weiss took off like a flash of white towards them

/Guess she is more then just some heiress after all/ Jaune thought with a smirk as he looks around for the path back to the cliff

"You are so childish".../Pyrrha is still fine nobody is dead as far I can see the temple... could have some maintenece, but hey I feel it's a win

/Why are they standing talking, Oum damn the nevermore is circling back/ Jaune thought as he gets his sword out and screams "Lets get out of here!"

"I still need an artifact!" Ruby exclaims before getting hugged by Yang

Jaune sighs before jumping into the temple with a headless nevermore and grabs the first relic he could find while the others got together to regroup

"Here you go Ruby" Jaune says passing off a Knight piece to Ruby who hugs him thanking him

"Guys, That thing is circling around, what are we gonna do?" jaune asks pointing at the nevermore after breaking free from ruby's grip

"Look there is no sense in dilly dalling, our objective is right in front of us" Weiss says as they look at their own relics

"She's right our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliff" Ruby says agreeing with weiss Jaune just looks around at the deathstalkers that are breaking out of Weiss's Ice

"There is no point in fighting these things" Ruby says that got a nod from everyone except jaune who shruggs at the thought

"Run and live, Thats the plan I guess" Jaune says pointing at the path to the cliff

"Time we left" Ren said in a stern commanding voice to everyone as they turned in the direction and started moving.

Everyone ran to another opening with a clearing that has a bridge to a tower that seems to connect to the cliff. As they got closer to the bridge the Nevermore got in front of them and landed on the tower letting out a big screech as it looked down at everyone.

"Well that's great" Yang said sarcastically behind a pillar with ruby As soon as anyone could reply with words the trees nearby by them got destroyed by the deathstalkers as the deathstalkers rushed at the group At the sight the group starts dashes towards the bridge that connected to the bridge

"Nora distract it" Ren ordered as Nora ran out into the open to shoot the Nevermore As the Nevermore saw the group move it hovers from its position and proceeds to shoot its feathers again

/Geez does everybody think the Nevermore can't aim/ Jaune thinks as he lifts his hands to block the feathers from Nora

Nora smiles as she shoots heart designed grenades from her launcher at the Nevermore that seems to hurt it as it flies off. As the deathstalkers ran behind Nora to strike at the pink viking they got intercepted by Blake, Ren and Jaune. Ren and Blake slashing at one of the deathstalkers before jumping away as Jaune shield bashes the other deathstalker pushing it back 5 feet before trying to sting Jaune. Jaune sidesteps the stinger and jumps back joining weiss and Nora who catches up to the group with a glyph.

"Go" Phyrra screams turning her milo into her rifle form and shoots at the deathstalkers to distract them from Ren and Blake As they Blake and Ren got to the bridge nearing the others the Nevermore flies back around crashing into the bridge. Nora, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Jaune landed on the side near the tower while Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake stuck on the first part of the bridge with the deathstalkers

"We got to help them" Jaune says as Nora stands next to him

"Let's do this" Nora says confidently next to Jaune looking at the other side of the bridge at Ren

"Hit it hard" Jaune says grabbing Nora on her hips spinning then tossing her at the other side boosting her speed and range with his semblence

"Ooh I'm flying!" Nora exclaims as she changes her grenade launcher into its hammer form rushing towards one of the deathstalkers hitting it in the face with her hammer. The deathstalker tries to sting her but with a click on the hammer shoots a grenade at point-blank at the deathstalker sending it straight down It pushes Nora back into Blake shoving her off the bridge.

Blake quickly shoots her weapon trying to hit part of the bridge to swing herself at the Nevermore but misses, before she could lose hope she gets grabbed by the blonde knight who flew down to catch her in the first place

/Everybody needs a catch apparently today/ Jaune thought as he caught the Black bowed girl

"Nice try" Jaune says mockingly at the black bowed girl who is blushing at the bridal carry

"You guys think you can handle that?" Jaune ask he looks at the Nevermore that is distracted by the others Blake simply nods as jaune smiles sincerly as he flies closer to the Nevermore nearly side by side with the giant bird

"Go get them" Jaune says throwing the black bowed girl at the Nevermore for her to slash it Blake using her shadows gets to the face of the Nevermore and slashes at it then runs down its back slashing it more before jumping off and landing on a piller on the tower in the middle of the canyon.

/she should have slashed at its wings instead of the spine of the bird/ Jaune thought as he flew back to Pyrrha, Ren and Nora The Nevermore crashes into the tower in the middle on the canyon sending Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss off falling on rocks and debris

/Awe, Man am I going to have to catch them again?!/ Jaune thought looking back half paying attention to the deathstalkers in front of him

/Huh? Guess not/ As Jaune watch the girls jump and dodge from rock to rock to land safely onto the platform of the tower that was still standing Noticing the part of the bridge they were standing on was becoming more unstable Jaune screams

"Move" as he takes off his shield on his left arm and holds it in his hand ready to throw the shield like a discus. The shield starts glowing white and vibrating as like his shield as his aura lines arounds his shield in lines of silver he throws the shield at one of the deathstalkers.

As Pyrrah runs up to one of the deathstalkers that was guarding their escape she guards one attack from the claws of it and slash hurting it and dodges the other claw before slashing the deathstalker again making it mad as Ren jumps on its stinger releasing his SMGs clip on its stinger at point-blank range.  
Nora seeing the Ren on its stinger decides to switch to the grenade launcher and shoot at its face as she unloads shocking the deathstalker which shakes Ren off of its stinger sending Ren into a wall.

"Ren!" Nora yells worrying about her best friend The other deathstalker ready to strike at the unexpecting Pyrrha gets sideshoted by Jaune's shield breaking its exoskeleton sending it 20 feet back as it flips backwards landing on his back before it stopped moving.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaims noticing the half-torn stinger of the final deathstalker wiggling left and right

"Done" Pyrrha says as she throws her shield cutting the stinger off of the deathstalker perfectly as it hits a piller and bounces back at her, the stinger now lodging on top of the deathstalker as it pierced its exoskeleton

"Nora nail it" Jaune ordered as he moved his hands together using his wind to keep the bridge from falling apart before they could get off of it

"Heads up" Nora says jumping on top of Pyrrha's shield as she held it over her head to give Nora a boost as Nora clicks her hammer and flies up into the air she clicks again heading down faster as she spins and smashes the stinger into the body of the deathstalker breaking the bridge sending Jaune and Pyrrha back to the ground.

Jaune catching Nora who was about to land on her butt, Pyrrha who lands in a heroic knee with one fist punching the ground and a tired and exhausted Ren who falls over as he regroups with them.

Jaune lets Nora down as he sees the Nevermore circling around the girls again

/Wonder what they are going to do?/ Jaune stares and smiles as he see Yang jump nearly into the mouth of the Nevermore to feed it some shotgun shells

/That's got to hurt/ The Nevermore screeches in pain as it heads straight into the cliff Yang jumping off landing on the bridge thats left between the tower and the cliff as the Nevermore crashes into the cliff landing on top of the cave into the cliff It screeches and roars in anger as it eyes the yellow brawler.

Yang smiles and runs forward toward the tower in the middle as Weiss speeds past her towards the Nevermore who was trying to fly again. With a jump and a stab Weiss freezes the tail of the giant bird onto the cliff before using a glyph to jump back and run back to the tower. Blake shoots her gambol to another pillar with Yang on it holding onto part of its cloth. Yang grabs it and ties it into the pillar making a makeshift slingshot. Ruby jumps into the air into the slingshot with her crescent rose as Weiss waits on the other end activating a glyph to hold her there

"Of course you would come up with this idea" Weiss says holding the glyph in place aiming ruby in the right place

"You think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks smiling looking straight ahead at the Nevermore

"Can I?" Weiss says rhetorically as she grins at the thought

"Can you?" Ruby asks turning to Weiss not knowing it wasn't meant to be a question

"Of course I can" Weiss says defensively as she looks as Ruby Ruby rocks her bolt back loading a new round into the chamber firing the round as Weiss releases the glyph shooting Ruby at the neck of the Nevermore.

Ruby grabs the Nevermore's neck with her crescent rose and slams it into the cliff as weiss shoots glyphs up the cliff towards the top as Ruby runs up the cliff with the Nevermore still by the neck shooting her crescent rose every 2 seconds to speed her up trying to cut off the head of the big bird hitting the top of the cliff she stops at the tip before cleaning cutting off the head as it fell beside her.

/Not bad/ Jaune thought with his arms crossed impressed by their teamwork on short notice.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you everybody who reviewed and followed and favorited please continue to read if you enjoy my work. Shipping still undecided and Jaune's Past still not revealed :P I want to work out all the details I hope you like the chapter. Also shout out to The American Wolf and everybody who reviewed with commentary about shipping and story I take it all and try to decide the path. I wanted to make a new chapter weekly but work and etc. I hope you enjoy**

"Russel crush, Cardin Windchester, Dove bronzewing, Sky Lark, The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL lead by Cardin Windchester" Ozpin spoke as the team left the stage for the next group

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nykos, Nora Vykarlie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you wil work together as team JNPR"  
Nora couldn't hold herself in jumping into a hug with Ren "Lead by Jaune Arc" ozpin finishes as he smiles at the group

/wait...what?/ jaune thought with a surprised look on his face.

Pyrrha smiling wide at the thought of Jaune as their leader knowing he would be a great one

"Huh?,Lead by?" Jaune asking Ozpin as if he made a mistake on the choice

"Congraduations young man" Ozpin replies as he looks at the team Jaune looks down in defeat as he he turns and with his team leaves the stage for Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake to go on stage.

"And finally Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Liong. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose" ozpin finishes as Yang runs over to hug her sister

"I'm so proud of you" Yang exclaims squeezing the air out of Ruby

/Ouch you can see the pain in Weiss's face and Blake huh? why does she look so familar/

Jaune thought as he looked at his fellow students

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an 'interesting' year" Ozpin says as he walks off stage for his office for another cup of coffee

*Next Day morning*

"Let's see if we move the beds between the middle we can have me and Ren on the right side and you two can have the left" Jaune says planning out living arrangements

"Fine by me" Nora says jumping on her bed doing flips landing straight on her back

"No problem here" Pyrrha says moving her stuff towards a bed on the left side

"Alright then let's get us some breakfest then head to class" jaune says pumping his fist into the air

"I don't think we have time our first class is at 9 and its..." Ren says looking over their schedule

"Its 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss screams as she runs out of team RWBY's room with her team close behind as team JNPR look out of their door too to see the commotion

"To class" Ruby says as she follows Weiss

"We're going to be late move out!" Jaune commanded flying to class instead of running

"Come on guys keep up" Jaune says floating next to his teammates as they run

"Not all of us can fly you know" Pyrrha says annoyed at her blonde leader

"Really? it makes things sooo much easier" Jaune says mockingly twisting and flipping in the air

They get near the classroom Pyrrha and Jaune close to entering until Jaune hits the top of the doorway trying to get into the classroom before Pyrrha

"Don't fly too high Vomit-knight" Pyrrha says stepping over Jaune into the classroom

"Shut up" Jaune exclaims as he rubs his forehead and getting up from the ground

**In Class**  
"Monsters, Demons, Prawlers of the Night, Yes the creatures of grimm have many names" Professor Port says trying to excite the students with his speech

/And I'm done/ as Jaune rests his head on his arms and takes a nap but got interupted by Pyrrha nudging his side

"Pay attention" Pyrhha whispered as Jaune got his head and looks her straight in the eye

"Why bother" Jaune asks as he looks around the room as the class gets silent from Professor Port's bad lines

"He is a professor Jaune, it's disrespectful to sleep on their lessons" Pyrrha says as she writes notes on his introduction

"Why do you need to write notes on something you already know?" Jaune asks drawing Ms Goodwitch in a bikini very poorly "

Like what?" Pyrrha asks grabbing Jaune's paper and crumpling it up.

"Huntsmen and huntresses sworn to protect everybody" Jaune says waving his hand in the air showing no care as he puts his head back down

"But first, a story a tale of a young handsome man...me"/ Wow this Professor has an Ego/ Jaune thought trying to nap as Pyrrha constantly nudges him awake until the nudges ended Pyrrha now drifting off herself as Jaune smiles slightly seeing the girl relax.

"A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise" Professor Port says emphasizing the traits as Weiss nearly loses her mind at Ruby's antics

"Who among you believe themselves to be the embodiement of these traits?" Professor Port says as his gut moves up and down

"I do sir" Weiss exclaims raising her hand wide waking up Jaune as he sneezes as everyone in the room feels a burst of air from the blonde boy

"Bless you" Pyrrha says handing Jaune a tissue

"Thanks" Jaune says as he takes it and wipes his nose

"Well then, Let's find out step forward and face your opponent" Professor Port says gesturing to the cage next to him

/So we waste 10 minutes of class to wait for Weiss to change/ Jaune thought playing with pencil making it float and spin around his hand

"Go Weiss!" Yang says pumping her fist in the air

"Fight Well" Blake says waving a small RWBY flag / Where did they get those?/ Jaune thought

"Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby screams throwing both of her hands into the air

"Ruby I'm trying to focus" Weiss reprimanded the young red reaper "I'm sorry" Ruby says deflating a little inside

/Wow cold Weiss, Ice cold/ Jaune thought shaking his head left and right

"Alright let the match begin!" Professor peter exclaims hitting the lock release the grimm Boarbatusk

After the little show that Jaune half paid attention to the actual fight and more on Weiss's weapon and semblance/ Dust rapier with cartridges that release and shoots dusts for her semblance of glyphs that depending on their signs and size can be very powerful/Jaune thought writing down her Strengths and weaknesses

/She has little emotional control over her style and is easy to be distracted/ Jaune thought as he noticed Weiss losing her weapon

/Why is she so defensive about advice?/ Jaune thought as Weiss yells at ruby about stop telling me what to do "

Bravo , Braavo, it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training" Professor complimented as Jaune just sighed shaking his head side to side

"We have time for one more match any takers?" Professor Port asks as he gestured to another cage

"I'm up for it" Jaune says raising his hand in the air

"Good, maybe you can pay attention to this Mr. Arc" Professor Port said with one eyebrow raised to emphasize Mr. Arc's attention span

"Aye Aye Professor Port" Jaune said floating to the center of the stage with a salute of his left hand

"Alright class read pages 17 and 18 while Jaune changes" Professor Port said pointing to the board

"No need that would take too long " Jaune says as he just takes off his coat folding it and placing it on Ruby's desk

"Alright then let's begin then" Professor Port says cutting the lock releasing another grimm boar

As soon as the beast jumped out it jumped out and charged Jaune it was surprised to have been caught in a tornado that appear under it sending it into the ceiling

"Aura the manifestation of our soul it protects us involuntarily" Jaune said paused as he makes a fist focusing alot of aura into it

The Boarbatusks screeching and roaring as it falls back down in front on Jaune as Jaune pulls hit fist back, as his aura covers his hand as if he was wearing a glove

*Bam*crack* Jaune broke the Boar's face mask as the Boar flies back into the cage dead as it starts to disappear

"What happens when you concentrate the aura to certain points of your body?" Jaune asks looking at his hand as the white glove of aura disappears

"Stronger body enhancements then when the aura is dormant" Jaune says walking back to his Ruby's desk grabbing his coat

*Cough, Cough* Professor coughs getting the class's attention "Be sure to cover the assigned readings" Professor Port says slowly "And stay Vigilant"

Professor Port exclaims as he looks at Jaune who is just smiling back at the Professor.

"You are dismissed, except you Mr. Arc" Professor Port says nearly angry

/Sheesh what's with him/ Jaune thought as he waves off his team and their questions as he walks towards Professor Port

"Mr Arc I have read your transcripts and I can say I'm quite impressed" Professor Port saysas he rummages throught papers

"Thank-" Jaune gets interupted

"but that does not allow you to teach my class" Professor Port says slamming the papers down

Jaune starts rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looks away / Guess I pissed him off/

"Aura enchancements is a 2nd year technique we rather not teach the first year since failure to control the technique results in self injury of aura and of body" Professor Port says slowly as he sits down on his chair

"Sorry, Just wanted to show off I guess" Jaune replies head low looking at his feet

"This is the first day of the semester my boy, nothing great has been built in a day, my boy, these students aren't you Mr Arc" Professor Port says as he reaches for his cup of coffee

"I don't want anymore of these outburst from you alright Mr Arc" Professor says after taking a sip of his coffee

"Yes Sir!" Jaune says saluting the Professor again this time with his right hand

"You are a remarkable prodigy Mr. Arc steps ahead of the other students in terms of skills" Professor Port says as he puts a hand on his shoulder

"Maybe you should just enjoy your school life, get a girlfriend, or just have fun" Professor Port says smiling at the boy

"Will do" Jaune says as he thought /He's right not everybody gets thrown into the world like I've been/

"You remind me of me back in my day" Professor Port raising his hand to his chest /Oh No/

"Back in Schooling years I was a stud with ladies and a man the others respected, well when.../This is going to be a long day/ Jaune's mind zoning out.

After the loonng speech about his days of daring heroism and valiant rescues Jaune and Professor Port walk to one of the balconies that looked over vale

/This view is beautiful/ Jaune thought as Professor Port and Jaune looked out to the city

"Jaune you have talent, One out of a million and I can't imagine the sacrifice and discipine it took to get to where you are" Professor Port says to a surprised Jaune

"Boy with your skills you could already pass the Hunter graduation test" Professor Port paused "So why go through this school?" Port asked as he puts his hand on Jaune's shoulder

"As an Arc I was born with talent and powers all expected to be great but that's not true, I failed to do the one thing I was born to do and she may never forgive me for it if she knew the truth" Jaune says looking into the sky looking at the horizon and basking in its beauty

"Miss Nykos might not know this but sh-"Jaune says looking at Professor Port who has a raised eyebrow at why he stopped

"Professor it looks like another student wants your time" Jaune says before Professor Port could respond

"Professor Port" Weiss exclaims as she walks behind the big-bellied Professor

"Maybe another time Professor" Jaune says walking away with his hands in his hands

"Ah Miss Schnee" Professor Port exclaims as he turns to the white dressed heiress was all he could hear as he walked away

"Ruby I've made more mistakes then any man, woman, and child on this planet, but at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader one of them"Ozpin spoke to the ever short red reaper as Jaune walked by with a smile on his face

Jaune lost his smile as he walks away from the headmaster and his fellow leader when he realized a unknown disturbance in the air as he reaches for his doorknob .He turned away and headed to the roof of the school. He gets to the roof swinging his arms into the air breathing in the cold air as he looks at the broken moon

Immediately after he takes his breath 6 knives appears near his throat as Jaune just yawns with a relaxed look as moves his hand down sending the knives into the ground looking up at the stars that weren't there seeing not one or a couple knives but tens to hundreds of knives pointed at him as a woman in her early late teens on top of the tower looks at Jaune.

"Hey Sis, Long time no see" Jaune says he stares at the green eyes of his sister

"Hey Big brother" She says as she unleashes her onslaught of knives onto her Brother who simply makes a wall of wind that moves most of the knives out of the way except for one which went past his face cutting his check slightly making a small cut which bleed slowly.

"You got better Sis" He said wiping his blood from his face

"Thanks I've been training" she says as more knives appear in the sky and attack Jaune who is now frowning as his wall of wind starts to diminish at the thousands of knives Her knives appeared less and less as she pants from exhaustion and fall to her knees looking at the aftermath of her attack as the wind calms to a near halt Jaune slightly cut as his uniform seemed ruined with bits and pieces left of his uniform hanging off of him as he focuses on his sister who looks exhausted

"What did my uniform did to you?" Jaune asks walking towards his sister who is sweating and breathing hard looking at Jaune with a death glare

"I knew that wouldn't stop you" She says standing back up with her hand in the air creating more knives in the air 10 this time that barely kept its form as she stumbles left and right trying to stand straight

"You can't, not yet at least" Jaune says as he gets closer to his sister as she sends the knives again this time not blocked but dodged as Jaune runs closer to his sister

"Endless Knives Barrage!" She screams holding her hands together as all 10,000 knives come off the ground floating into the air and pointing themselves at Jaune

Jaune quickly gets behind his sister as he knocks her out with a swift hit to the back of her neck knocking her out as the knives disappear into the night

/I don't think I could have survived that attack without my shield/ Jaune thought at he slowly laid his sister onto the ground

/Luna you have gotten stronger/He smiled as he took off what's left of his Jacket and put it over her as she rested on his lap as he leans back on the ledge of the roof

/Has it already been 2 years since I left home?/ Jaune thought as he ran his hand through his sister's blonde hair as she slept


	6. Chapter 5

**Thehp93 here, Oh my Oum with RWBY season 3 hopefully Jaune gets an upgrade as a character, chapter 5 here please review and etc about ships and story ideas I will take it all into consideration please and thank you**

As the sun rises Luna slowly wakes up noticing she was drooling she gets up quickly to find out she was on her brother's lap

"Morning sleepy-head" Jaune said with a cocky smile

"That makes it 200 loses now?" Jaune asks as he gets up and dust off his legs.

"What are you talking about that's only our 196th match" Luna exclaims throwing her hands in the air

"Wow I didn't know you actually kept count" Jaune said with a fake surprised look

They both took out a notebook and wrote their victories/defeat

as Luna looked angry/ annoyed while Jaune kept laughing and grinning as they wrote in their notebooks

"Your getting better no doubt about that" Jaune said as he closed his notebook

"You seem to become more monstrous every time I see you" Luna said with a frown as she puts her notebook away in her back pocket

"You better catch up then" Jaune said as he puts his hand on Luna's head messing with her hair

"Stop it brother" She said trying to stop the Blonde knight from messing with her anymore

"Let's get something to eat I'm starving" Jaune said walking to the rooftop's door

"Okay" Luna said as she smiled following her brother

"But you might want to put on some new clothes first" Luna said as she giggled at the half naked Arc who looked like his uniform went through a shredder

"Good Idea I can introduce you to my team too" Jaune says walking through the hallways towards his room

"Hey guys" Jaune said walking into the door as his team looked at him surprised all dressed in their combat gear ready to fight

"What's going on?" Jaune asks as he walks to his dresser to take out a new uniform set

"Where have you been all night?!" Pyrrha yelled as she runs up to the half-naked Arc who proceeds to change while answering her question

"Sorry, Sorry I was catching up with my sister, Luna say hi" Jaune says putting on a new pair of pants looking at Luna

"Um, Hi?" Luna says from the doorway to her brother's teammate

"Oooh, Oooh, Jaune you never said you had a sister!" Nora says dragging Luna inside the room appearing all around luna looking at her from every angle

"She looks just like you!" Nora squeeled hugging Luna who is having a hard time breathing

"Please let go of me now... um " Luna says nearly out of breath

"Nora, Down" Ren said as he sits down on his bed

"Yes, Ren" Nora said as she lets down the minature Jaune looking girl who falls to the ground grasping for air

"Oh yeah introductions" Jaune says as he finishes putting on a new school uniform

"Ahem, Luna this is my teammates, Lie Ren, Nora Valkarie, and you remember flamie right?" Jaune says pointing at his teammates one by one.

"This little trouble-maker is my sister Luna Arc she is one year younger then us, she might be coming to beacon next year unless things change" Jaune finishes his tie to the best of his ability.

"Here let me help you" Pyrrha says as she walks up to him grabbing a hold on his tie and fixing it for him

"hmmm, you know brother, relationships with our masters are strictly forbidden" Luna says teasingly with a smirk

"This isnt, I mean," Pyrrha says blushes as she thought of the blonde knight and her together-together

"We aren't together sis, Flamie was just helping me with this blasted thing" Jaune says picking up his scroll and wallet heading for the door

"Now, Let's go get something to eat" Jaune says grabbing Luna by the arm and nearly pushing her through the door

"You guys might want to get changed before you are late to class" Jaune says before leaving the room looking back at Luna who was giggling at her brother

"You haven't told her have you?" Luna ask completly serious compared to her happy expression now straight faced walking side by side with her brother

"Master doesn't need to be concerned by the past it will only hurt her" Jaune says as they round the cafeteria doors

"She isn't Chelsea, Jaune" Luna says putting a hand on his shoulder

"I know, but if she knew her sister's death was my fault ..." Jaune paused as he sat down with a stack of pancakes, eggs, and a hard boiled egg

" she would hate me" Jaune says quietly as he starts to eat noticing team RWBY coming into the cafeteria

"Do me a favor and don't tell anybody okay sis?" Jaune asks as the girls got closer to the table

"You can't keep it from her forever Jaune" Luna says looking at her brother

"Hey Jauney boy" Yang exclaims sitting on the other side of the fellow blonde " Who's your little girlfriend?" yang now wiggling her eyebrows as she look at jaune

"*Sigh* This is my little sister Luna, Luna this is Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby" Jaune says pointing at each person individually

"Nice to meet you" Luna says holding her hand up to shake instead getting bombarded by questions ( How old are you, Where are you from, what school do you go to, etc by Ruby as Luna tries to answer to the best of her ability

"Oh my Oum, you never told me you had a sister" Yang says elbowing Jaune in the side to see no flinch but for her to hurt her elbow instead

"Actually I have 7 sisters" Jaune says correcting yang "Also its like the second day here if you want to know me" Jaune says finishing his food before getting close to the brawler near her ear

"Maybe on a date" Jaune says slowly in her eye as he gets up and starts walking away from a blushing Yang

"Luna, see you later, I'll be in school for the rest of the day so maybe after" Jaune says waving off team RWBY and his sister to see his team finally arriving

"You're late" Jaune says "You might want to hurry Nora they might run out of pancakes" Jaune says pointing at the kitchen

"Noo!" Nora screams pulling a hesistant Ren alongside her Jaune and Pyrrha laugh and Jaune starts to walk away before he could he was pulled by his sleeve by Pyrrha as he turned around he sees her nervous and red faced as he got worried

/Oh, no, is she sick/ He walks close to her and put his forehead onto hers to check her temperture as she mutters "wha-a-hm-eh" she closes her eyes thinking she might be kissed to notic the boy backing away from her

"Pyrrha are you feeling well?" Jaune asks as he takes out his scroll to look at the time

"Wha-No" she says collecting herself from her thoughts

"You are feeling warm how about you rest for the day I can take care of classes" Jaune said with a smile as he takes hold of one Pyrrha's hands her tempeture rising again

"Maybe I am" she said looking away from the blonde Jaune suddenly picks her up in a bridal carry and starts flying to the infirmary with Pyrrha screaming and exclaiming

"Jaune put me down" "Jaune!"  
As they reached the infirmary he puts her down slowly for her to hit him in the shoulder as opens the door

"Ow, what was that for?" Jaune asks as he rubs his arm

"I don't need to go see the nurse Jaune" Pyrrha says holding her hands together thinking of Jaune's arms as she was carried

"Nope, you're either going to see the nurse or spending the day in the room recovering, I don't want the off chance you're sick becoming something bigger" Jaune said commanding the red-headed girl who looked shocked at his request

"I'm not sick!" Pyrrha yells back at the boy who doesn't understand why her face being so red

"You said maybe, Nope no backtalk in you go" he said pushing the girl into the nurse's room and closing the door

"I'll be back after class with Ren and Nora to check up on you" Jaune says loud enough to hear from the other side of the door

"Cya Later" Jaune says as he flies back to his teammates at the cafeteria "Idiot" Pyrrha mutters as she walks away from the door towards the nurse

**Back at the cafeteria**

"He-yy Lu-na" Nora says in between inhaling pancakes and syrup at the table

"Hey" Luna replies still being questioned by Ruby and now Yang about Jaune

"So? What's the relationship between Jauney Boy and Cereal Box?" Yang asks finally as everyone at the table raises a eye to the response

"Well, Arc's all have a master it's sort of in our blood" She parts her bangs for everyone to see two crescent moons seemingly tattooed onto her forehead as tribal markings wrap around the rest of her head

"We don't choose our masters nor do they choose us" Luna finishes as she releases her bangs covering up her forehead

"Our master's might not know until they see us but they have the power to end our lives through these markings" Luna says pointing at the marking

"Arcs get them when we are 9, then when when we become 15 we are sent to find our Master to serve them as it sees fit from protection to butler or maid" She says depressingly

"Jaune was lucky his master was one of his childhood friends" Luna says as she slumps over on her chair

"Wow, to be born to serve someone else" Yang says out loud as she was in thought

"It's awful" Blake finally spoke as she closed her book that she was reading

"Yeah" Ruby says quietly as everyone nods except who gets up surprising everyone

"It's been fun, but" Luna checks her scroll "I have to go" Luna was about to leave until stopped by ruby "Wait" Ruby says holding Luna's arm

"At least give us your number" Ruby exclaims pulling out her scroll

"um, sure" Luna says as a smile slowly comes out of her face After exchanging of numbers everyone notices the time and rushes off to class saying their goodbyes to Luna as they made their way through the school They make it to class on time for once as they proceeded to go through their day only ever once or twice thinking about Arc's past and future.

**Combat Class with Miss Goodwitch**

"Alright today's first match will be Cardin Windchester and Jaune Arc, Please make you way to the arena" Miss Goodwitch announced as the screen showed the two fighters

"Hey Ruby" Jaune asks as he got up from his seat in the audience

"Pick a number between one and ten" Jaune asks as takes out his sword looking it over once or twice before sheathing it back

"um 7, why?" Ruby asks confused by the request "You'll see" Jaune says going down to the ring

"Ha, this little guy versus me?" Cardin asks to Miss Goodwitch who didn't really care "Please go easy on me" Jaune asks quietly, weakly before taking out his sword and extending his shield

"Pfft as if" Cardin replies as he gets into his stance and holds out his mace

"Begin!" Miss Goodwitch says as she starts the timer

5 minutes later Jaune looks like he is out of breath as Cardin is standing in the same spot he originally was at not having had to move a muscle.

"What's wrong a little tired" Cardin mocked as he waved his mace around

"What's wrong with Jaune?" Ruby asks yang as they watched the fight

"I don't know, from initiation I thought he would be stronger then this" Yang said as they look at the screen

The screen showing that Carding only lost about 1 tenth of his aura while Jaune was about little over half left Jaune smiles as he gets up and cracks his neck as he slowly waves his sword around showing a little aura at the edge of the blade that looked like he was making streaks into the air

"It's been fun but you should give up Cardin" Jaune says putting his sword on his shoulder as he takes in deep breaths

"What are you talking about?!" Cardin yells as grips his mace harder and death glares at Jaune

"I'll show you" Jaune says as he rushes in one more time but this time completely faster then before "I'll destroy you!" Cardin yells as swings his mace down at Jaune's face as he missed

"Ragdoll Blade" jaune says slowly as he slashes sideways into cardin who stands still taking a another tenth of aura damage

"You little" Cardin turns around to hit Jaune to be interrupted by a invisible push that hit him in the side of his leg sending him flying into another area that Jaune originally slashed to be hit by another invisible push that sent hit to different areas in the arena he bounced around for a total of seven times before falling onto the ground knocked out and his aura on red

/That was alot of tougher then I thought/ Jaune thought as he looked at his aura at 50 percent

"The winner is Jaune Arc" Miss Goodwith announced as the the audience was completely surprised by the display shouting what was that or that was so cool

/Man I've been getting soft/ Jaune thought as he checked if Cardin was concious or not

"That is a lesson to you all, don't underestimate your opponent and be careful of your surroundings" Miss goodwitch said in a stern clear voice

"And Mr. Arc?" Miss Goodwitch asks as Jaune was starting to head off stage "Well done" Miss Goodwitch said to his surprise with a smile on her face

"Thanks, maybe you and I can spar sometime" Jaune said with a wink before leaving the stage

/Now that would be an interesting fight/ Jaune thought as he walked back to his seat next to ruby

"Um, Jaune how did you do that?" The red hooded reaper asked

"Well air compression" Jaune said as he sat down "Those slashes I did for the first five minutes were to work on the air around him while making myself look weak, I compressed the air into pretty much small bombs and adjusted their strengths to send him into the other ones, it takes forever to maintain them especially seven and I had to make sure he either doesn't move or notices them. Nearly invisible until your up close you can see fragments of my aura all around the arena if you look close enough" Jaune explains as more students and everyone was quiet to hear his explanation.

Jaune looked around to see many eyes on him as he stared even Miss Goodwitch had an eyebrow up about his technique

"What?" Jaune asks looking around at the several people who stared at him

"That's just... soo coool" Ruby exclaims as she jumps from her seat in a cheer as everyone around jumps up to asking even more questions like how long can he hold the air bombs and what range, etc

/This is going to be a long day/ Jaune thought as he nervously tried to ignore the questions and constant asking of sparing and teaching

**Back to Luna**  
"Grr I can't find her anywhere!" Luna screams as she found her way back to the roof to scream at the view from frustration

"Where are you Velvet!" She screams out loud at the world Somewhere elsewhere a bunny girl sneezes as she walks with her best friend Coco Adel.


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh, Hello Thehp93 here with another chapter how things are Arkos more then likely but Jaune sees her as a sister then a love interest hahahaahahaha, a curve ball later on with introductions to either new characters or new OCs how the story is it is still very versatile to changes and ideas so recommendations or comments will be read with considerations and if anybody wants to beta read or just talk and give me advice either pm me or review idk Have a nice one people**

**Jaune's home village**7 Years ago

"Please, Jaune" a red headed girl bleeding from her stomach pleads as the blonde haired boy cries and screams

"NO! you will be better, You have to be Chelsea, don't leave me!" He wipes his eyes but the tears won't stop

"Jaune please protect Pyrrha, she has no one left" Chelsea asks as she coughs up some blood

"That's an order" she says as she smiles one last time

Her hand that was in Jaune's had no strength in them, she closed her eyes and her body felt cold Jaune not believing it

"Chelsea, Come on, stop it, it's a bad joke" him still crying

"No, Don't leave me please Oum stop it" Jaune screams as the shouts attracted beowolves to his position

**Present**  
"Please, please don't leave me" Jaune mutters in his sleep as he tosses and turns

"Jaune... Jaune... Jaune!" Pyrrha yells at the blonde knight ass he finally wakes up from his sleep

"Hmm, What?" Jaune asks as he rubbs his eyes noticing his tears

"You had a nightmare, are you okay?" Pyrrha asks as she seats down on Jaune's bed looking at his eyes

"Yeah, just a bad memory" He said with a sad smile as he got up from his bed and headed to the restroom

"I'm here if you need me Jaune" Pyrrha says as he closes the bathroom door

/Chelsea, you would be proud of your sister now, she has gotten stronger/ Jaune thought as he got into the shower

/Damn, forgot my shampoo/ jaune thought as he looked around "

Hey Pyrrha can you bring me my shampoo?" Jaune asks loudly so Pyrrha can hear

"Um, sure" Pyrrha replies looking around for it finding the bottle of 'Ace' Hair shampoo and body wash

"Do you want it by the door?" Pyrrha asks embarrassed to come into the bathroom with him in it

"I'm already in the shower just come in and hand it to me" Jaune replies fast not noticing her voice cracks

As Pyrrha walks into the restroom steam fog around as Jaune just enjoys the hot water running down his hair. Pyrrha get near the shower and hold out the bottle closing her eyes not trying to see the guy naked

"He-Here" She said holding the bottle closer to him as he humms and replies

"Thanks" as he grabs the bottle from her. Pyrrha peaks with one eye seeing the childhood friend as he was now lean and muscular , scars trailing down his body and his butt... she fainted

"Pyrrha...Pyrrha...Flamie!" Jaune says fanning the girl with a towel as she gets up from her occasion

"You Okay?" Jaune asks he was already dresses but Pyrrha was remembering him naked, her face was redder then her hair

"Not good" Jaune says" hey Nora watch Pyrrha I'm going to get some Ice, I think she might be overheated" Jaune said as he dashes out of the room

"Sooo?" Nora said as Ren raised an ear cleaning his weapon before they had to go to class

"Yes?" Pyrrha replied sitting up from her bed collecting her thoughts as her face tried to forget the images

"How was the show?" Nora said wiggling her eyebrows like another certain blonde they knew

"Um" Pyrrha's mind flooded with her memory of Jaune and she fainted again

"Nora?" Ren asks to the giggling red head

"Yes Ren?" Nora replies as she looked over at knocked out redhead not being able to control her laugh

"Lay off of Pyrrha okay?" Ren ask as he puts away his weapons in the desk and walks to the door

"Fine" Nora said sounding defeated and having a small pout on her face

"Can I tell Yang?" Nora ask perky skipping to her best friend

"Sure, Why not" Ren said as he and nora head to the cafeteria as Jaune rounds the corner with ice in a bag

/Hey where did Nora and ren go/ Jaune thought as he came back to the room and put an ice pouch on Pyrrha's head that cooled her off

"Feeling better?" Jaune asks as Pyrrha get up holding the ice pouch on her head herself

"Yeah much better, thank you" Pyrrha replies still red but keeping control of herself

"You alright to go to class?" Jaune ask looking at his scroll for the time

"Yeah, I should be good" Pyrrha says getting up still holding the ice pouch but color coming back into her face

Class went by as usual Jaune nearly sleeping through all of it, Pyrrha constantly trying to keep Jaune up, Nora always drawing up designs for a sloth based restaurant while Ren follows along with it Team RWBY still getting used to each other, Weiss being Weiss nagging Ruby at any chance for self improvment, Ruby getting nagged by Weiss to improve, Yang always teasing the others and now Pyrrha from this morning incident, and Blake always having her head in another book until lunch

"So, There we were in the middle of the night" Nora says emphasizing her story as much as possible

"It was day" Ren corrects boringly and stoic like as he ate his food

"We were surrounded by Ursai" Nora said smoothly as Yang got captivated by the story

"They were Beowolves" Ren corrected again as he took a sip of his drink

"Dozens of them!" Nora exclaims as she stands from her seat

"Two of them" Ren corrected as quickly as she stood up

/Chelsea.../ Jaune thought as he played around with his food

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down" Nora said loudly puffing out her chess

"And made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs" Nora finishes as she sits back down with triumphant smile on her face

/Wonder if I should get a rug for the room/ Jaune thought coming out of his original train of thought

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asks scooting closer to the blonde

"Huh, Oh yeah ,why?" Jaune ask eating a biscuit he got from the kitchen in his mouth

"Its just that,You seem a little, not okay" Ruby says pointing moving around her hands alot

"Guys I'm fine just a bad dream this morning" Jaune says with a fake smile and a thumbs up

"Hahahaha" Cardin laughs as him and his team surround a brown haired rabbit faunus sitting at a table as the girl moves around nervously Jaune's playful attitude became serious as Jaune makes a fist as the air seemed to be still even thinner

"Jaune, Cardin is a jerk he has been a bully since the first week of school" Pyrrha says calming the knight as the air returned to normal as the others breathed it in

"Maybe somebody should stop him" Jaune says until he notices a disturbance in the air he stands up looking around him

"He's a bully they just don't stop Jaune" Ruby protested as Jaune looked around

Everybody at the table looked at the blonde confusingly as he starts looking at the ceiling

"Jaune if you want help with him you can just asks" Pyrrha says getting up from her seat as well

"Ooh, We'll break his legs" Nora announces as she stands up making a pose and happy smile

"Guys I got this, and besides I might have to save his life at what's about to happen" Jaune says leaving his tray at the table and walking to Cardin

"Oww, that hurts" The rabbit faunus says sadly as she tried to move away from the group but was grabbed by the ear Team CRDL still laughing at the torment as Cardin continues to pull on the girl's ear making her move around. Jaune's team noticing the thin air and tension around Jaune

"Please stop" The rabbit faunus says to her tormenter

"I told you they were-" Cardin said only to be interupted by Jaune's foot in his face sending him flying back while a window on the roof breaks as a person flies in sending knives to where Cardin was.

"Sis, You know you need to hide your bloodlust better right?" Jaune says as the rest of team CRDL gets up surrounding Jaune

"Brother stay out of this, He's mine" Luna says as knives appear around her aimmed at the guy recovering from Jaune's boot

"I would, but you might kill him" Jaune says holding a tray from the table as a knife hits the center of it nearly next to Jaune's face

"Luna I'm fine" the Rabbit faunus said trying to calm down the mini blone Jaune

"Grr... Fine" Luna puts down her hand as the knives around here disappear into aura and shimmer

"Nice to see Luna got a nice master" Jaune says to the brown haired faunus

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jaune Arc" Jaune put out a hand for a handshake

"Velvet Scarlatina" She replied with a smile as she reached for Jaune's hand to be interupted by Miss Goodwitch

"What's going on here?" She asks as she fixed the broken window and as team CRDL took their fearless leader away from the scene

"Um, would you believe a gust of wind?" Jaune asks as he rubs his neck

**5 minutes later at Ozpin's office**

"Well that's how it is" Jaune said "Sister had a tantrum from Cardin being a dick" Jaune got interupted after the word dick

"Watch your mouth Mister" Goodwitch said with a whip of her weapon onto Ozpin's desk

"Alright sheesh" Jaune said defensively with his hands up

"Hmm, this seems to be a problem" Ozpin says as he holds his mug of coffee near his face

"Tell me about it, just let me beat Cardin down" Luna says holding her fist in the air towards the sky with some imaginary fire in her eyes

"Not that, true bullying is a problem that we don't take lightly but that's not the issue I see" Ozpin says taking a sip from mug

"What is it?" Jaune asks with his arms crossed looking at the grey haired headmaster annoyed

"Well its you Arcs" Ozpin said finishing his mug of coffee as proceeds to pour another cup

/Damn how much coffee does he drink?/ Jaune thought as he kept his cold stern face at the response of them being a problem

"You and your sister can't seem to control yourself when your 'master' comes into any form of injury or harm" Ozpin says as the air seems to thin and Luna clenches her fist tight

"It's in our nature, are you telling us to stop doing what we are born to do?" Jaune asks as stands up from his seat.

"Our lives are our own, we always have a choice" Ozpin says putting down his mug

"NO WE DON'T!" Jaune says slamming his fists into the desk as Luna looks to the ground sadly and Miss Goodwitch raises her riding crop near Jaune's neck

"So how am I supposed to do if Miss Nykos, or Miss Scaralatina gets hurt during one of the missions we assign them" Ozpin said surprising Jaune

"We won't let that happen, We would rather die then let them get hurt" Jaune said as Luna nods in agreement now standing up too

"So, how about if Miss Scaralatina wants to hurt Miss Nykos?" Ozpin said as Luna and Jaune stared and looked at each other

"We would," Luna tried to say before Jaune interrupted her "We would kill each other if it comes to that" Jaune said coldly staring away from Luna and at the ground

There was cold silence that overtook the room as if the words weren't real the truth that both Luna and Jaune were prepared to die for their masters Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch both had surprised looks on their faces, only as Ozpin looked out of the window as if he had this conversation before.

/Why does he care so damn much about this?/ Jaune thought as he looked back at Professor Ozpin who looked back at Jaune and proceeded to speak.

"Alright then, Miss Arc I will assigning you to shadow team CVFY until you are able to apply for this school" Ozpin said himself now standing up

"And you and Mr Arc can both clean the cafeteria and roof for the mess you two made" Ozpin finishes as he waves off Miss Goodwith to dismiss the two

"And Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asks as Jaune and Luna head towards the door

"Yeah?" Jaune replied looking back at the headmaster still agrivated

"Miss Nykos won't like it if you continue to be so dotting" Ozpin said as Jaune simply rolled his eyes with a /Why do you care/ thought crossed his mind

Jaune and Luna left Ozpin's office and started to head to the cafeteria to clean up the mess Luna made

"Would you really?" Luna asked stopping in the middle of the hallway before getting to the cafeteria

"Really what?" Jaune asked back with his hands over his head looking back at his little sister

"Would you kill me?" Luna replied looking down at the ground shaking a little, as she clutched her arm to try to stop herself

The shaking stopped as Jaune hugged his little sister as she started to cry into her brother blazer and holding his shirt gripping it hard as she let out her tears Jaune never answered her question but by the silence that continued they both knew if the situation ever became that dire they would aim to kill each other They cleaned up the cafeteria and roof as time continued Jaune forgot he was about to miss Doctor Oubleck's class

"Hey Luna see you later alright?" He said one arm hugging the girl before dashing off to class He walked in as the teacher was giving a lesson of the faunus rights revolution

" I believe you are late" Doctor Oubleck says sipping a cup from his mug

"Sorry got caught up with family matters" Jaune replies walking to his seat /What's with all the teachers here and coffee/ Jaune thought getting to his seat

/Oh Velvet/ Jaune thought looking to his side seeing his little sister's master there Pyrrha a couple seats away from Jaune too caught his eye as he looked around the classroom

"Now, Have many among you been subjegated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage" Oubleck asked the class as some students raised their hands even Velvet admitted to it

"Dreadful, Simply Dreadful, remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorants that breeds violence" Oubleck says after taking a sip from his coffee

/I wonder how people can be that ignorant/ Jaune thought as he took a piece of paper and started making origami

"I mean, I mean look what happened to the white fang, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point of in the third year of the war" Doctor Oubleck said racing around the room crazy fast Weiss raises her hand promptly to Oublecks question to say

"The battle at fort Castle" Weiss says nicely /Damn she has a nice voice/ jaune thought looking at the snow angel

"Yes, Precisely" Oubleck says smacking his pointer onto the desk " And who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over general leguene's forces.

"Hey" Jaune says out loud to a paper football that hit the back of his head /Wow really I can make bloody nose into a broken one real quick/ Jaune thought looking back at the bully

"Mr Arc finally contributing to class, excellent, excellent" Oubleck says raising his cup up high

"What is the answer?" Oubleck asks getting close to Jaune

/hmm let's see Night Vision, Ignorance of information, and maybe the fact that most faunus were fighting for a cause while most humans didn't know what they were fighting for/ Jaune thought as the only words that came out of his mouth were

"Uh, um, which one" he said finally to Doctor Oubleck who raised an eyebrow

"Well General Leguene was ignorant on the faunus's night vision and tried to ambush in the dark, plus the fact that they were fighting in Menagerie Faunus's back home the maps were correct but not as accurate as actual experience in territory so traps and decoys were easy for the faunus to set prior to the battle" Jaune said to everyones surprise

"Hmm I'm pretty sure its easier to train and animal then a soldier" Cardin says snobbly with his feets on his desk

"Your not the most open minded of individuals are you Cardin" Pyrrha replies to his comment as Doctor Oubleck just shakes his head

"What you got a problem?" Cardin replies hostile as he looks at Pyrrha and moves around his hands

"Don't even think about it Cardin" Jaune said flicking the same paper airplane towards Cardin as it hits the desk behind Cardin and sticks into the wood

"Grr" Cardin said getting up from his seat making a fist in one hand as Jaune stands up in response to him

"Ahem, both you and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings" Doctor Oubleck said standing in between the two sipping his mug All Jaune could do was groan in complant of his punishment as both him and cardin sat down

"You two have been at each other in my class for since day one, I don't know if its personal difference or just your stubburn nature" Doctor Oubleck said to the two trouble makers

"but whatever it is, it stops now" Doctor Oubleck says putting his mug down on his desk

"You work hard to gain entrance into this school and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it" Doctor oubleck explained as Jaune rolls his eyes

/Eh they aren't that bad/ Jaune thought leaning back in his chair

"History is important gentlemen, if you can't learn from it, Your destined to repeat it" Doctor Oubleck said slower then his usual fast speech

"Pages 51 to 91 I want an essay on my desk by next class, now run along" Oubleck said before rushing out of the classroom himself

"Run along to master, boy" Cardin says to Jaune as he pushes Jaune out of the way as they left the classroom

"Just let me break his legs" Jaune said as Pyrrha rushed to him to help him up

"Jaune, No " Pyrrha commanded as Jaune just mummbled a fine under his breath

"I'm going to go to the roof to clear my head, see you at the room" Jaune says before levitating and speeding off leaving Pyrrha who only thought I could join you as a frown strikes her face

/Man, the view is great from up here/ Jaune thought sitting on the ledge of the roof looking out to the city

"Cardin I'm telling you, you need to stop messing with that Arc kid" an unknown voice said from beneath his feet said

"Shut up, That guy thinks he's so strong and great, but all he is, is a servent" Cardin replied angry at the comment

"But, he is one strong ass bodyguard" a voice he recognizes as Lark's says to Cardin who only got more furious

"I won't accept a person who becomes a hunter from whim!, He doesn't deserve to be here!" Cardin shouted loudly as Jaune sat near his edge and listened to the conversation

"We all saw his fight with you, we can't beat him easily" Dove said nervously his voice seemed to be shaky

"Damn!" Cardin yelled as he punched a wall "Calm down Cardin" Sky said trying to calm down their leader

"I know, I know that I can't beat him, not as I am" Cardin said slowly to everyone else's surprise

"I need to get stronger" Cardin said looking out his window as Jaune smiles as he walks to the door on the roof back to his room

/Wonder how strong you can get Cardin/ Jaune thought as he got back into his room to his sleeping teammates

/Is that my sweatshirt/ Jaune thought as Pyrrha was holding onto while she was sleeping

"I will always protect you Pyrrha" Jaune said softly kissing the back of Pyrrha's head as he proceeds to take off his uniform and go to sleep

Not to his knowledge was that Pyrrha hasn't fell asleep yet and was awake when he kissed the back of her head.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thehp93 with another chapter but first I want to reply to Dragoon109 -Never thought of the faunus's history like that I still see more of them being slaves or known as lesser beings most of the time because of being like animals until civil rights war that happened just from the wording and such anyways cool idea, maybe another story thanks for the comment**

 **TheAmericanWolf- Yeah Arkos lol sorry but the story would be hard to write without it especially how teams are unless I did like a Nora/Arc thing but I'm just not a fan of it since I love Renora**

 **Okay back to the story :P Also did this all in one day since I had the time enjoy but please tell me how it is little sleep and busy this following week so might not be able to post as fast as before thank you all who support.**

 **:)**

/Another day, Another Nora/ Jaune thought looking at the mess leftover of his room with pillows and blankets and clothes everywhere

Jaune just sighs as he picks up a Ren plushy that he found / Where did she get this/ Jaune thought throwing it back onto Nora's bed.

"How do you deal with this everyday?" Jaune asked to the stoic Ren who happened to be cleaning his weapons.

"Lots, and lots of patience" Ren commented as he puts away his Stormflower(s) into his sleaves as he helps Jaune clean the mess

Jaune chuckles at the remark before he found a Jaune plushy under a blanket /She has one of me too?/ Jaune thought as he puts it on Nora's bed

"That's not hers" Ren said putting a pillow on Jaune's bed as Jaune looks at him confused

"Then whose is it?" Jaune asks Ren as he picks up a plushy of his likeness

As Jaune picks up the plushy they see someone bust through the door, it was Pyrrha panting and out of breath as if she ran a marathon who runs at Jaune for the plushy

"Whoa flamie" Jaune says holding the plushy above his head so Pyrrha can't reach for it

"Is this yours?" Jaune said lowering the plushy to now blushing Pyrrha

"No!" Pyrrha said fast "It's, uh Rubys, yeah ruby's" Pyrrha said quickly grabbing the plushy and running to the door

"Why would ruby have a plushy of me?" Jaune said out loud as Ren facepalms

/Oh well, got to finish cleaning then training/ Jaune thought moving back to the mess

"Jaune?" Ren said to the blonde knight who just finish making Pyrrha's bed

"Yeah Ren" Jaune said with clap of his hands stretching his arms

*Sigh* "Nevermind, Want to go train" Ren said as he finishes Nora's bed

"Eh, are you sure?" Jaune asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"I don't want to break you" Jaune said laughing a little as he puts on his weapons

"Nora would kill me, well try to" Jaune said lowly saying the last words Ren raises and eyebrow and a tick of anger hits his normally stern face

"You're on" Ren said grabbing Jaune by the collar dragging him out of the room

At the arena Ren and Jaune are about to square off except for Jaune didn't bring his sword only his shield. As Ruby, Yang, and Nora watch as Pyrrha and Weiss are battling in another arena

"Go Ren" Nora screams out loud waving a Ren flag

/Where do they get those things/ Jaune thought taking out his Corcea Mors and leaving it in the stand near the group

"Um Jaune aren't you going to need this" Ruby asks pointint at his sword

"Hmmm, shouldn't " Jaune said walking to the other side of the arena from Ren extending his shield

"Are you making fun of me?" Ren asks in an unusually angry voice

"No, no no just if you are as good as I think you are" Jaune said smiling as he rubs the back of his neck

"I might try to kill you" Jaune said sternly almost bleeding bloodlust as the air thins and Jaune's smile becomes a poker face

"Don't regret it" Ren said pulling out his Stormflowers and readying for battle Jaune eyes becoming stone cold as he gets into his stance with his shield out in front of ren As the timer clicks 5, 4, 3, the air thins the silence between the two fighters seemingly to last forever 2, 1 BEGIN!

The buzzer rings as Ren starts shooting his Stormflower at Jaune, As Jaune deflects as many bullets as possible running at Ren.

Ren seeing that decides to rush Jaune too as they continue to get closer the bullets slip hitting Jaune in his feet damaging 5 percent of his aura.

As Jaune feels the shots he gets low to lower Ren's are of shot. Ren getting low on bullets slows the rate of fire as they got closer to each other.

Jaune getting hit by a one or two strays loses another 3 percent of aura sees that Ren is now 2 feet away from him as Jaune waits for the bullets to slow.

Click Click(Gun without ammo sound) both Ren and Jaune jump from their spots Jaune doing a back flip into and axe kick as Ren try to slash with his stormflowers missing to barely dodge a axe kick.

Jaune now on the offensive throws another kick to Ren as Ren unloads his empty mags.

Ren dodges the kick but allowed Jaune to get closer enough for hand to hand.

Jaune throws a straight right that hits Ren in the shoulder as Ren throws a kick from his left into Jaune's side. Jaune's hit connects as Ren's kick got close but was futile as Ren got sent back 3 feet from the strength of the punch.

"You are going to have to do better then that" Jaune says pointing to the screen as Jaune was at 92 percent to Ren's 89

"Shut it" Ren said rolling his shoulder getting into another stance

"I even gave you time to reload" Jaune said rushing again at the green clad guy Ren quickly reloads his stormflowers as Jaune runs at him.

Ren shoots at where Jaune was but didn't expect him to throw the shield that he was using for defence.

Ren surprised blocks the shield strike with both his stormflowers as the shield pushes Ren back before knocking the shield into the ground and looks around to find Jaune to no clue

Ren looks up Jaune dropping from above him with a ground pound.

*Boom* the ground as if it was glass seemingly shattering as Jaune lands sending all sorts of concrete rocks and stones flying around

Ren barely dodges the ground pound but got hit with the debris as it launches him back towards the wall for him to twist in the air and land back onto the ground and starts unloading his clips again

The stones and rocks that were around spins around Jaune hitting some of the bullets but not all as Jaune dodges the rest.

Ren continues to shoot as he and Jaune again rush each other, but Jaune doesn't have his shield.

Ren running doesn't notice Jaune's shield as he just move over it not noticing the lingering aura on it

It was too late an air bomb hit Ren from behind to the unexpected Ren who gets closelined by Jaune before hitting the ground and hitting the red.

"Whew that was fun" Jaune said walking towards Ren picking up the martial artist by and arm over

"You awake" Jaune said lightly slapping Ren's face to a startled wake

"What?" Ren said loudly before wincing at the pain in the back of his head The crowd of Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha were shocked at the destruction Jaune caused not even using a weapon besides a shield he destroyed half of the arena.

"That was fun, let's do that again" Jaune said with a wide smile walking over with an injuried Ren to the the stands

"Ha, Maybe, you monster" Ren says looking at the screen noticing a 77 percent to Ren's 15 percent

"Oh my Oum" Ruby exclaims "That was awesome!" Ruby now jumping up and down

"How did you hit the ground so hard I just saw you jump up like 5 feet and land" Yang asks curious of the knights power

"Well it's similar to how I fly" Jaune says lowering Ren onto a chair as Nora starts playing nurse

"Instead of pushing myself up I push myself down, then using the air from the smash plus my semblence I push the rocks that came out at Ren as fast possible" Jaune stated closing his shield and sheathing his blade.

"Anyone else wants to spar" Jaune says stretching his legs

"Seriously?" Ren says loudly as Nora starts bandaging the hurt Ren

"What?" Jaune says to the surprised looking group

*** The next day Forever Fall ***

"I think Miss Goodwitch is mad I broke the arena" Jaune whispers to Pyrrha as they walk into the forest

"Why do you think that?" Pyrrha asks smiling at the dumb blonde knight

"She has been glaring at me this whole time" Jaune says looking at the Professor who was shooting daggers out of her eyes at him

"Yes, Students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see" Miss Goodwitch says from walking ahead of the group to staring daggers at Jaune again.

"Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest" Miss Goodwitch says confidently walking ahead of the students

"And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so" Miss Goodwitch explains as she turns around showing the group to stop

Jaune carrying all the jars for everyone in punishment of destroying the arena bumps into Cardin knocking him down

"Oh Sorry about that" Jaune says balancing all the Jars and gear

"Grr" Cardin pretty much growled Jaune who whistles into the wind

"Each of you is to gather one jar worth of red sap, however this forest is full of the creatures of grimm so, be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4, oclock, have fun" Miss Goodwitch says finishing the brief as Jaune puts down the jars and sap gear.

"Isn't everything beautiful" Jaune says outloud looking around enjoying the scenary

"Yeah it's pretty romantic" Pyrrha says blushing slightly getting closer to the knight Jaune takes a deep breath and slowly exhales taking in the fresh air before falling on his back relaxing to his fullest on the ground

"Jaune, Jaune, we still have something we have to do" Pyrrha says kicking the the guy lightly to stop him from napping

"Aye, Aye, Miss Nykos" Jaune says sluggishly as he gets up with a yawn Team JNPR and team RWBY being friends made their sites near each other so they could talk to each other.

Jaune not knowing his allergy to the sap as he was talking to Ruby and Weiss "Ah, Ah, AHCHOO!" Jaune sneezing as a great gust of wind shoots around him flipping up Weiss's and Ruby's battleskirt.

*Sniff,Sniff*" I think I'm allergic to this stuff" Jaune says rubbing his nose as Weiss and Ruby blush hard getting out their weapons quickly as they rush at Jaune

"Wait, Wait" Jaune says dodging slashes and stabs

" What did I do?" Jaune screams as he got chased around by the two as everyone else couldn't help but laugh

Nora covering up Ren's eyes as he got sap on his hand from not being able to see the view

"Nora?" Ren ask to the red-headed hammer-wielding girl who was still covering Ren's eyes

"Yes Ren?" Nora says giggling at the antics of Jaune being chased

"Why are you covering my eyes?" Ren asked not knowing what's happening around him

"Uh, No reason" Nora says pulling back her hands as she jumps back to drinking the sap

*** Somewhere close by***

"Cardin, what are you doing?" Sky asks as Cardin grabs a jar of sap from their supply

"You heard that, Jauney boy is allergic to this stuff" Cardin says tossing the jar in the air and catching it

"So? You trying to kill him?" Dove asks looking at his leader as if he was insane

"No, but he needs to learn he isn't so big and mighty" Cardin says looking at Jaune aiming the jar but stop as he sees the girls pin him to a tree with bumps in his head

"He won't get hit if I aimmed at him but, his master" Cardin said with a smirk as he aims to throw the jar at Pyrrha Cardin throws the jar but it never got close

Jaune caught it in mid air without breaking the jar and with a straight face he looks at Cardin blood-lust rushing out of him as he puts the jar down The air swirling in every direction as if Jaune was the center of a hurricane leaves blowing off tree as the winds seem to get stronger and stronger

"Jaune, Jaune!" Pyrrha yells calming the knight as the wind went from strong winds to a gentle breeze

"You want to be strong?" Jaune asks to the now fallen Cardinal who just stares in shock

"Don't blame others for your weakness, or you only make enemies" Jaune says as he walks away from team CRDL who just sat in shock of the knight

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune walks to his team who was wondering what happened

"Oh nothing, Cardin was trying to play a prank and I had to stop him" Jaune said honestly scratching his face looking at Pyrrha

As they were finishing filling their jars with sap Jaune hears Ursai nearby and stands up quickly getting the attention of his team

"Looks like a field trip and a workout" Jaune says with a smile on his face "Let's go" Jaune says as his teams nods in agreement

They arrive to a clearing noticing that most of the Ursai were dead by the hands of team CRDL/hmm so this is where they ran off to/ Jaune thought

Russel and Dove worn out panting from exhaustion as Cardin and Sky are fighting the final Ursa a Ursa Major that was 6 times their size

Jaune paused his team from helping as they look back at Jaune in confusion as if he was thinking of letting Cardin die /What is your true character Cardin?/

Jaune thought as he paused to watch the scene unfold Cardin swings his mace at Ursa as it jumps back dodging the blow as Sky jumps in to strike it for it to bounce off the Ursa's bone armor

The Ursa swings its arm at Sky who was only a few feet from it to strike at the guy. Cardin jumps in front of the arm taking the damage trying to hold onto the arm as Sky gets out of the way

"Go you guys!" Cardin yells holding onto one arm of the Ursa

"Get help!" Carding yells as he lets go of the arm as the other arm tries to swipe him "We aren't leaving you Cardin" Sky said as both Russel and Dove run leaving a surprised Sky

"Go" Cardin says slowly out of breath getting headbutted by the Ursa knocking Cardin out

Sky charges at the Ursa ready to meet his maker as he stops as bullets hit the Ursa and a sword impales it in side of the face

"Well he is alot stronger then I thought he was" Jaune says walking to the dead Ursa and pulling out his sword

"What? you guys were around why didn't you help?" Sky says waving his arms around in the air

"Ren check out Cardin make sure he is alright, Nora, Pyrrha check the perimeter" Jaune commanded as walks around the battlefield

"He should of retreated and waited for backup" Jaune says looking around

"We thought we could take them" Sky said softly looking at Jaune

"Without a signal, or even a call for help until the worst possible situation?" Jaune asks angryly

"I get Cardin wants to be strong but being strong means realizing you're weak" Jaune says plainly going over to Ren who was looking over Cardin

"He's good concussion and low aura but he should be fine" Ren said raising the big fool

"Here let me" jaune said putting his hand on Cardin giving him some of his aura Cardin slowly opens his eyes to see Ren,Sky and Jaune around him as he is getting pumped with aura

"There he should be able to walk soon" Jaune says letting go and standing up

"Why did you do save us?" Cardin said slowly as he tries to raise himself off the ground

"I want to see how strong you can get" Jaune said with a smile as he slowly walks away from them as the Teams regrouped and left the forest

***Rooftop***

Jaune was laying on the ground looking at the stars in his thoughts

/Maybe I should have let the Ursa get Cardin it would be one less annoyance, No Pyrrha can't see that side of you she won't like it/ Jaune thought with a frown

"I see you are getting along better with Cardin" Pyrrha says trying to sneak on Jaune

"Yeah I guess, He isn't all bad" Jaune said not sure what to make of him

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry" Jaune said to a shocked Pyrrha

"Why?" Pyrrha asks as she sits down next to him

"I honestly didn't want to help him, thought things would be better without him" Jaune said as Pyrrha listened as she slowly made a response

"Maybe it would be, but we aren't the ones to decide Jaune" Pyrrha said as Jaune sat up to look at her

"We must help everyone we can, that's who we are as huntsmen" Pyrrha says as she puts a hand on Jaune's shoulder

"I can't do that Pyrrha" Jaune says avoiding eye contact with the flame haired gladiator

"What? Why?" Pyrrha asks standing up looking down on the Knight

"If there was ever gonna be a time where it was you or alot of people to live I would choose you in a heartbeat" jaune says standing up too putting his hand to his chest

"Jaune that may never happen" Pyrrha says trying to grab ahold of Jaune's hand

"No, IT HAS!" Jaune yelled out loud slapping her hand out of the way The silence was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to them as Jaune looked away teary eyed as he spoke

"Chelsea, Your sister, told me to abandon her to save a group of people who didn't even need me and as soon as I got back she was bleeding everywhere" Jaune said clenching his fists as tears ran down his face.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune trying to grab a hold of his hand

"Her final words were to protect you" Jaune says looking at Pyrrha crying now as he looks at her

"that's why no matter what happens please, please don't let me leave your side" Jaune said looking at Pyrrha with a pleading look on his face

Jaune was interrupted by a slap in the face by Pyrrha who was also teary eyed

"You Idiot!" She screams as she hugs Jaune closely crying into his shirt

"I will never leave your side" Pyrrha says tightening her hug

They stayed there for a couple of minutes letting out their tears before going back to their dorm and falling asleep that night Jaune's dream was different

"You are doing a great job" an older version of Chelsea says before dissappearing from his dream and him smiling off as he drifted into his slumber


End file.
